<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That one proposal fic by Sevik</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838303">That one proposal fic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevik/pseuds/Sevik'>Sevik</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rusty Quill Gaming (Podcast)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:40:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>821</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27838303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sevik/pseuds/Sevik</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The proposal fic that I teased the peeps in WIR with. ;)</p><p>Zolf and Wilde both wanna be married but there's one open question left.<br/>Soft? Soft.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Zolf Smith/Oscar Wilde</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That one proposal fic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Oh wow." Wilde exhaled loudly and shrugged off his heavy coat. He made sure it hung nicely on the rack. "It's been a while, you know?", he said, and it could mean so many things. Been a while since he'd been in a place where that extra layer of warmth and comfort was not needed? Since they could sit and breathe? Since it had been just the two of them in a room? </p><p><br/>
"Mh?" Zolf was busy assessing how close to the fire he could place his still damp boots. He needed to make sure they were just close enough to get that bit of water out of them, but not too close.</p><p><br/>
"Since anything, any sort of, you know, was this ... this earnest." A pause. A fidget. </p><p><br/>
The man had been mostly his old self up to now, despite the kiss, despite the death. Most of the walls were back, but some flirty remarks had been exchanged and hands had been held. Zolf caught on to the uncharacteristic phrasing, saw the almost-stutter for what it was: Wilde letting his guard down. Enough, at least, for Zolf to hold it safe in his stead.</p><p><br/>
"Didn't think you'd fall for this. Heh." Wilde continued and kept the tone light, trying to pass it off as a joke as he strolled by into the room, not even bothering with his own boots.</p><p><br/>
"What do you mean?" Zolf asked and looked up (always up).</p><p><br/>
"This." Wilde gestured to himself. "I mean I'm hardly who I used to be. And you've caught me at a really bad time to- to get to know me." </p><p>Really? If the end of the world had Oscar snapping at him a handful of times in those 18 months and still shouldering on? Being as competent as he was even without his magic? This dedicated? Zolf sighed. Oh no, however could he cope? "Oscar, if that was already the worst, I consider myself lucky. Besides, I'm here for the good times and the bad times. Count me in." </p><p>Zolf could see Wilde draw a short breath before his cheeks turned a lovely shade of pink and he pointedly looked at everything but Zolf. "There's customs tied to that promise, you know?" Again, that joking, non-chalant tone - with a hint of hope.</p><p>Zolf hadn't meant it quite like that but was glad the topic was out there now. Maybe together they could make sense of what could come next, because he was really, really bad at this. "What? You want a picture book proposal? Flowers and all that?" He wouldn't know what to do with himself if he had to. What if he had already ruined it? Not to mention his troubles with kneeling in general. </p><p>"And would that be such a bad thing? I'd have thought you'd enjoy it, too - considering our <br/>
mutual interest in Campbell's novels." Wilde looked way to enamoured with the idea (and with Zolf, thank you).</p><p>Some of Zolf's favourite moments revolved around these kinds of dramatic reveals; the <br/>
admissions of unending love and dedication followed by kisses and tears. "Ah. Well." It was his turn to blush. Yes, he did like those a lot. Sometimes he had even thought about how it might feel like, to be that person, showered with affection. The love of his life, kneeling...</p><p>"Oh, unless... Oh goodness me!" A hint of the old Wilde came to the surface, cunning and sharp. All it had taken him was a single glance at Zolf. "Oh dear, how presumptious. Allow me! We sure are a unique kind of idiots, aren't we? I'll make sure to get the flowers."<br/>
Zolf groaned. The proposal would be absolutely horrible and perfect. Likely in front of all their friends. How tall was Wilde? Wouldn't him kneeling not just bring him about eye-level to Zolf? Maybe a bit shorter? The mental image of Oscar kneeling in front of him had him flush all over again.</p><p>"And the location. And the rings! Zolf, we don't have rings!", Wilde went on. "Do dwarves even exchange rings? What's your size?" He took his lover's hand, inspecting then gently tracing his ring finger.</p><p>"I really don't need a- No.", he corrected himself. He didn't need a ring, yeah, but that didn't mean there weren't similar customs. "Dwarves, they - we get each other something for our beards. Could be pearls, something fancy for a braid, a lot goes, really. Doesn't even have to be shiny."</p><p>Wilde's eyes went wider and wider as he spoke. He was still gently grasping Zolf's hand. "Here's to hoping we find a decent jeweler around these parts of the world then. Because I know just what to get you." His voice had no right to be this soft. </p><p>"I'm guessing you want a ring though. Considering...?" He nods and looks at Oscar's pointedly absent beard.</p><p>"Yes!" Wilde has let go of his hand and clapped once, resolutely. "Please!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>